<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hair Care Routine with Your GF (script for black women listeners) by chxmpagnemamii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675268">Hair Care Routine with Your GF (script for black women listeners)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxmpagnemamii/pseuds/chxmpagnemamii'>chxmpagnemamii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, Affection, Body Worship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Intimacy, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxmpagnemamii/pseuds/chxmpagnemamii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[F4F] Hair Care Routine with Your GF [Script Offer][For Black Woman][Black Listener][GFE][Established Relationship][Let me oil your scalp] [Intimate][Massage][Affectionate][Body Appreciation][Arousing][Gentle Fdom][Kisses][Grinding][Rubbing][Cunnilingus][Fingering][Multiple Orgasms][L-Bombs]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Female</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hair Care Routine with Your GF (script for black women listeners)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Indications for performers:<br/>-(Anything in parentheses are actions /SFX suggestions etc.)<br/>-[Anything in brackets with ... are pauses or moments listener should be speaking]<br/>-**anything with asterisks are suggested tones or emotions**<br/>-There will also be a few of the anticipated dialogue from the listener written, especially at the beginning, <i> in italics </i>. Just to give some context to the script since it’s pretty long. You can definitely ignore these dialogue when recording. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feel free to add your own flair to this script ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>————————————————————————</p>
<p>- *sleepy* *bit disoriented* Babe? Where are you?</p>
<p>
  <i>- Here! In the leaving room!</i>
</p>
<p>- (Walks to the living room, footsteps SFX) What are you doing up at two in the morning?</p>
<p>
  <i>- I just wasn’t tired anymore and decided to get out of bed.</i>
</p>
<p>- You just woke up?</p>
<p>
  <i>- Yes.</i>
</p>
<p>- You went to bed immediately after work today. Of course you’re up and awake now.</p>
<p>
  <i>- Yess I think I slept more than enough. What are you doing up?</i>
</p>
<p>- What am I doing up? *bratty* Baby, you know that I’ll wake up if you’re not curled up in my arms. Your absence woke me up. </p>
<p>
  <i>- I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realized that when I got up. </i>
</p>
<p>- *forgiving* Don’t be sorry babe, we’re both off tomorrow anyways.</p>
<p>
  <i>- That’s true, come watch TV with me then. Curl up in my arms this time.</i>
</p>
<p>- *enthusiastically* I’ll gladly accept your offer, you know cuddling while watching TV with you is my favorite thing. (Sits down and is embraced by listener). What are we watching?</p>
<p>
  <i>- Girlfriends.</i>
</p>
<p>- Reruns of Girlfriends? I love that show. </p>
<p>- (Brief moment of tv watching/ potential addition of SFX). </p>
<p>- *gasp or just alarmed tone* Babe! I just remembered that we forgot to do your hair routine tonight!</p>
<p>
  <i>- Oh shit! We actually didn’t forget, I just went to sleep without doing it.</i>
</p>
<p>- Well, while we’re both awake, let me grab your oil in the bathroom and we’ll do it now. </p>
<p>
  <i>- Sure! I’d love that!</i>
</p>
<p>- (Stands up) You want the coconut oil or the Jamaican castor oil?</p>
<p>
  <i>- Coconut.</i>
</p>
<p>- *enthusiastically* Coconut oil it is! I'll be back (walks to the bathroom) (shuffling around trying to find the product) (walks back to the leaving room).</p>
<p>- I got it babe, grab a pillow to sit on the floor between my legs. (Pause to install yourself).  </p>
<p>- You’re comfortable babe?</p>
<p>
  <i>- Yes. </i>
</p>
<p>- Good. *admiring &amp; praising tone* Can I just say that you look so beautiful with your braids. Especially when you wear them down and they lay on your back... *pensive* down to your ass. Ugh! Absolutely stunning!</p>
<p>
  <i>- Thanks baby, give me a kiss. </i>
</p>
<p>- You’re welcome love. Come here. (Kissing SFX: soft kisses slowly intensifying with moans) (break the kiss before things get heated). *a bit out of breath* Ok, let stop before we actually forget about your hair again. </p>
<p>
  <i>- Hmm, ok then. </i>
</p>
<p>- Let me just toss your hair to the side and I’ll do it section by section. </p>
<p>
  <i>- Don’t forget to put a little bit on each parting. </i>
</p>
<p>- Yes, yes, I know babe, a pea size of product across each line of parting. You know I’ve done this like hundreds of times ever since we started dating right? </p>
<p>
  <i>- Yeah I know, I trust you babe. </i>
</p>
<p>- Hmm, thats what I thought.</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *grateful* You know, I love doing this for you and with you. I love that you trust me enough with your hair to help you maintain it so beautifully. </p>
<p>
  <i>- I love this even more. Thanks for helping me babe. </i>
</p>
<p>- It’s my pleasure baby, *cheeky* especially having you between my legs. </p>
<p>
  <i>- You’re so naughty!</i>
</p>
<p>- I know I’m bad.  (add giggles).</p>
<p>- I’m almost finished oiling your scalp, I just have to get your edges. (Short pause for the edges) And I’m all done! *excitedly* Now it’s time for the scalp massage.  (start massaging). </p>
<p>- Does it feel good baby?</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- Hmm, I can tell by the soft moans coming out of your mouth. I didn’t know I could get these sounds out of you by simply massaging your head. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- I’m doing an extra good job today? Thanks babe! (Keep massaging for a good moment) Hmm massing your scalp is my favorite part. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- Where’s your silk scarf so I can wrap you braids up?</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- Check the couch? Ok, let me see. (Searches around) Found it! I was sitting on it the whole time. *curious* What is it even doing here? Don’t you usually keep it under your pillow?</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *turned on* Oh, It fell off when were fooling around this morning. I see... (leans into listener’s hear to whisper to her) *seductively* I guess I’ll have to wrap it tighter around your head for when we finish what we started earlier. (Tying the scarf) Just like that </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>-  *seductively* Your shoulders in that tank top are just aching to be rubbed by my hands. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *tone even more relaxing and soft* Let me just toss your straps on the side. I’m gonna use a bit more of that coconut oil and start off with the back of your neck (starts massaging) and now moving on to your shoulders. (Continues massaging) How does that feel?</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- Good? I’m glad to hear that. *seducing tone* And what If I move my hands upfront, sliding them under your tank top, to your breasts. You like that?</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *aroused* Hmm, you sound delicious babe. Let me kiss your neck at the same time. (Kissing)</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *desiring* Turn your head, I want to kiss those luscious lips (kissing and moaning) Fuck, your lips are so addictive. (Kissing)</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *lustful tone* You boobs feel so nice in my hands. I can feel your hard nipples on my palms when I squeeze them. I’m just gonna play with them a little and roll them between my fingers,like that. God, the sounds you make!  (More breastplay)</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *demanding* Stand up babe. I want see you. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *demanding* Take your top off, and your joggers. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *more turned on* Fuck, you had to wear my favorite panties didn’t you? You know how I love the pink ones on your complexion. Come closer. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *more demanding* Sit on my lap. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *rilled up and desiring* Come here, I want to kiss you more (Kissing sounds) You look so fucking sexy (More kissing) *horny* And you skin is literally so soft, I can’t stop myself from touching you. (Even more kissing)</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *needy and hornier* Grind your pretty little pussy on my thigh while I hold onto your perky, round ass. (Kisses, kisses, more kisses) Keep going baby, I want you dripping on me. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- I’m gonna take those nipples in my mouth while you ride me. (Kissing, nibbling, and sucking noises) *even more turned on* Hmm your moans are so exquisite babe. I want you to grind on me until you cum. ( more sucking, kissing noises)</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *excited* That’s it baby, keep going</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *even more excited and demanding* Are you close babe? Come for me now. Come baby. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *satisfied* Fuck yess, you look so sexy when you come like that. (Brief moment to let listener come down from their orgasm) You came so hard and so fast. Wow. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *dominating tone* No, no, no babygirl, you’re not aloud to touch me right now. As much as you’d like to make me cum, tonight’s all about your pleasure (whispers to listener’s ear) and I don’t plan to stop until you beg. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *demanding* Stand up, I want see how wet you are. (Checks thigh) *surprised &amp; pleased * Look at the wet spot you left on my pyjamas. Hmm spread your legs, let’s see the wetness on your cunt. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *satisfied* Your panties are absolutely drenched babe. What happens if I lightly rub your pussy on top of them. [...] *excited tone* Hmmm you love that don’t you babygirl? [...] So fucking wet and eager. Look at you, you can’t even stand up properly without squirming. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *very need and horny* Fuck. I can’t help myself, I need to kiss you again. Let me stand next to you so you’ll have better support. (kissing noises) You’re so sensitive babe, you’re grinding on my hand like you were my thigh. (More kissing noises) I can feel you getting close again.... (More rubbing and kissing)</p>
<p>- (Stops everything abruptly) ... *dominating tone* But you can’t come again, yet. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- I know baby, you really wanted to come. I want to taste you first. Sit on the couch</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- (Goes back to making out) God, I can’t get enough of your lips. (More kisses, keep that talking between kisses) </p>
<p>- *curious and seductive* I wonder if your other lips taste juste as sweet. Let me make my way down to them by starting off with your neck *stop talking in between kisses*(leave trail of kisses in between each spots), next, between your tits, then your stomach, and finally your inner thighs. (Kisses) I’m gonna slide these panties off of you now. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- Open your legs for me baby, I want to see all off you. Let me kneel before you to get a better view (Stop kisses in awe) *horny, desiring, admiring* You look so goddamn sexy spread open like that. You’re pussy look so delicious all wet and swollen, waiting for my mouth. I’m just gonna kiss my way down your thighs, on each side (kisses)</p>
<p>- *satisfied tone* The way you’re bucking your hips babygirl, I know you can’t wait any longer. *dominating tone* Tell me what you want. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *playful* You want me? How do you want me?</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *even more playful* You want my mouth on you. Where baby? Here on your thigh? (Kiss)</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *teasing* Hmm that’s right, you want my mouth on your pussy. And I just can’t keep teasing you when you’re begging me like that. Let me lick that pretty little clit first (improve kissing, licking, slurping noises, however you do it) </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *horny af* You taste so heavenly babe (more pussy eating). I wanna push my tongue inside of you. (Cunnilingus sounds ;) )</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- It feels so good doesn’t it baby? Fuck you sound and taste so good (even more pussy eating ) That’s it push my face into your cunt. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *teasing* You want my fingers too babe? I’m gonna tease your entrance a bit while licking on that clit. (Pussy eating, again)</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *even more teasingly* Fuck baby girl, the way you’re squirming right now, you’re so desperate for my fingers. You want me to finger fuck you while I eat your cunt huh?</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *surprised*Oh my! That is one enthusiastic yes. *demanding* If I do this to please you, you’re going to have to do something else to please me. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *playfully* What is it? You’ll soon find out (plunges two fingers inside listener) *horny af &amp; passionate* Oh god, that’s so good isn’t it babe! You’re so fucking tight around my fingers, I knew you’d take them so well. You’re getting wetter and wetter uuugh I want to taste you forever (even more pussy eating+wet fingering noises)</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *excited, and moaning* Yeah? You want it faster babe, I’m gonna curl my fingers up too. That’s it, that’s the spot (licking and fingering the pussy even more) </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *even more excited You’re so close I can feel it (pussy eating + fingering noises  + moans)</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *demanding* Come for me baby, come all over my face and fingers (brings listener to orgasm) Oh fuuuuck yesss, you look so sexy in your climax. (Keeps going with the fingering and pussy eating) *more demanding and dominating* That felt so good didn’t baby? But, you’re not done yet. You’re gonna please me by coming all over again. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *turned on* Yess baby, I know it’s sensitive but you can do it again. (Cunnilingus + fingering noises, improv how you like) You so close again, so soon fuuuck</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- *demanding* Come for me again (brings listener to orgasm again) *excited* Yes, baby, yes! Wake the neighbours up with your screams. (Slowly speed down everything)</p>
<p>- [...] </p>
<p>- No babe you were the amazing one. Come taste yourself on my lips. (Kissing noises, more soft and passionate) You taste so good don’t you think? (More more more kissing) *loving* You’re so gorgeous baby, I can’t get enough of you. </p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- That’s so sweet baby, but I’m the lucky one, waking up to your beautiful self every day. (Kissing kissing kissing) And l’m also really proud of you for managing to keep your scarf on your head this time after coming intensely 3 times. (Giggles, laughter)</p>
<p>- [...]</p>
<p>- (Kissing) I love you too babe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>